


Каждый охотник желает знать

by Contesina



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Fandom Kombat 2013, Friendship, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пуговицы - это не только успокоительное, но и две-три разумные полицейские мысли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый охотник желает знать

В десять часов вечера, когда в управлении остались только охранники и его команда, в дверь к Чандлеру протиснулся сержант Майлз, положил на стол пыльную коробку и сказал:  
— Давай думать вместе.  
Джо Чандлер посмотрел на коробку, стараясь не чихать от пыли, которая взлетела в воздух, и сказал:  
— Давайте.  
— Я тебе пуговиц разноцветных насобирал, — ответил Майлз и уселся в кресло напротив. — Я тоже посортирую, успокоюсь.  
Джо осторожно снял крышку, отставил ее на край стола и запустил руку в коробку.  
— Хорошо, — решительно сказал он и положил синюю пуговицу точно посредине. — Первая жертва — Элоиза Джонсон, синее платье.  
— С блестками, — добавил Майлз и скривился так, словно у него болели зубы. — Сваровски, не знаю, кто это, но дизайнер меня уже достал.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Джо. — Итак, что мы о ней знаем? Кенийка, из очень богатой семьи, в модельном бизнесе оставаться не собирается, учится на барристера.  
— Встречается с лордом Артуром Эшли.  
— Сыном и наследником графа Мельбурна, — добавил Джо, и Майлз скривился еще раз и шлепнул синюю пуговицу рядом с первой.  
— Тринити-колледж! — проскрипел он. Джо улыбнулся и придвинул третью синюю пуговицу.  
— Ранение сделано быстро, точно, тонкое лезвие, это не кухонный нож.  
— Платье! — прогундосил Майлз, сморкаясь в платок. — Платье испортили безвозвратно!  
— Вы напоминаете хор в древнегреческой трагедии, сержант, — сказал от двери Эдвард Бакан и втащил в кабинет поднос с чаем. — А у меня есть сэндвичи с огурцами, это не нарушит цветовую гамму?  
Майлз хмыкнул и потянулся за сэндвичем.  
— Нет, - ответил за него Джо, — у следующей жертвы было голубое платье.  
Бакан расставил чашки на столе и уселся.  
— У нас маньяк? Простите, засиделся в Бирмингеме. Тогда хорошо, что архив закрыли на ремонт, иначе я бы пропустил самое интересное.  
— Самое интересное уже было, — сказал Майлз, — вторую жертву так удачно ранили, что она до госпиталя не доехала.  
Джо потер виски и аккуратно положил на стол голубую пуговицу отдельно от синих.  
— Энн Мэтьюз, ранена на выходе из ночного клуба, голубое дизайнерское платье. Очень яркое. Почерк нападавшего очень похожий, как и в предыдущем случае, никто ничего не заметил, пока не показалась кровь. Собственно, после ее смерти нам и передали дело, а мы связали с нападением на Элоизу.  
— Еще что-нибудь общее?  
Майлз покачал головой.  
— Нет, но вот Джо думает, что это радуга.  
— Радуга? — переспросил Бакан.  
— Только обратная, — объяснил Джо под сердитое хмыкание Чандлера. — По цветам платьев. Синее, голубое, дальше идет зеленое и желтое.  
— А фиолетовое?  
Джо на несколько секунд замер, размышляя.  
— Наверное, мы его пропустили. Оно должно было быть первым, но похожих жертв в фиолетовом платье не обнаружили. Может быть, на первом он выбрал жертву из другого круга.  
— Какого круга?  
— Богатые все, — вставил Майлз. — Не из Уайтчепела.  
Джо кивнул. Эд восторженно захрустел сэндвичем.  
— Это очень интересно! Я даже не могу сходу назвать похожие преступления.  
— Потому что это чепуха, а не версия, — сказал Майлз и снова высморкался. — Почему у тебя после желтого платья снова синее идет?  
Джо опустил глаза и промолчал.  
— Ну давай тогда, что у них еще общего? — неловко сказал Майлз, чтобы разрядить обстановку. — А вдруг что-то в этом есть.  
— Энн — офтальмолог, Элоизу не знала, общих знакомых не имела, единственная точка пересечения, да и то недоказуемая — клуб "Коттон", где она порой бывала, а там же раза два видели жениха Элоизы.  
— Но они не знакомы?  
— Доказательств этому нет, — твердо сказал Майлз.  
Бакан перевел взгляд на Джо.  
— Но мы подозреваем лорда Эшли, — ответил тот. — То есть подозревали. На момент ранения Энн у него алиби, он был на приеме, устроенном отцом в честь победы его лошади на скачках. Тридцать гостей готовы подтвердить, включая отца, мать и кузена.  
— А где он был, когда напали на Элоизу, ты не забыл? — спросил Майлз и выудил из коробки голубую пуговицу.  
— Рядом, — ответил Джо. — Но то, что мне не нравится лорд Эшли и что он был с Элоизой, не отменяет его алиби.  
— А чем он вам не нравится? — спросил Бакан и положил третью голубую пуговицу.  
— Скользкий тип, — ответил Майлз.  
— Он не может дать четких ответов на вопросы, — поправил Джо. — И, кажется, не слишком хочет помогать полиции.  
— Зато мамаша его трещала как заведенная, — добавил Майлз. — И кузен этот тоже.  
— Эндрю Доусон, — пояснил Джо. — Он нам очень помог, дал список всех друзей Элоизы.  
— А у него есть алиби?  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Он с девицей из клуба минут пятнадцать на улице целовался, когда Энн ранили, — сказал Майлз. — Мы ее не сразу нашли, но подтверждает. Оба пьяные были. Да и мотивов очевидных нет. А лорд Эшли спокойствием не отличается, у него голова вообще интересно работает. В прошлом году обвиняли в избиении бывшей невесты.  
— Не доказали, — вставил Джо.  
— А все равно подозрительный, — отпарировал Майлз. — Ну, есть что-нибудь историческое?  
Бакан поднял брови и задумчиво уставился на сэндвич.  
— А что с остальными жертвами? — наконец спросил он.  
Джо со вздохом выложил на стол зеленую пуговицу отдельно от предыдущих.  
— Мэри Симмонс, владелица ресторана. Зеленое платье, но от другого дизайнера. Ранена у себя в ресторане на презентации коллекции этого дизайнера. Ранение серьезное, но выжила.  
— Лорд Эшли там был?  
Джо пожал плечами.  
— А этого мы установить не можем, лорд Эшли утверждает, что в это время был в клубе за три квартала, но он, э... находился под влиянием незаконных веществ.  
— Обкурился на парочку с кузеном, — упростил Майлз. — Доусон после этого еще под машину попал возле клуба, на красный свет переходил, а вопил, что там зеленый. Ага, зеленый. И слоник розовый.  
— И мне это не нравится, — признался Джо. — Что-то здесь не так, но не могу понять, что.  
— Мне лично трупы не нравятся, — сказал Майлз. — Особенно два последних.  
— А что с ними? — поинтересовался Эд.  
— Луиза Бервик, известный адвокат, смертельно ранена после благотворительного бала в мэрии. Элинор Хейг, аукционистка из Сотбис, убили на приеме после аукциона — продала за рекордную цену картину Ренуара.  
— Повезло, как утопленнице, — добавил Майлз.  
— А платья у них какие? — невинно спросил Эд и получил мрачный взгляд Майлза.  
— Желтое, — ответил он и выложил на стол две пуговицы. Джо быстро вытащил из коробки такие же. — И синее. Тоже много народу, тоже тонкое лезвие, лорд Эшли тоже там был.  
— А знаете... — медленно произнес Эд Бакан, — эта серия очень похожа на нападения Лондонского монстра.  
— Кого?  
— Лондонского монстра, — повторил Эд, — так называли человека, который в 1788 - 1790 годах нападал на женщин на публике. Все обошлось ранениями, без смертей, но панику он вызвал нешуточную.  
— Кого-то поймали?  
Эд прожевал сэндвич и запил его чаем.  
— Поймали и осудили, но доказательства вины были неубедительны. Осудили валлийца Ренвика Уильямса, но в день нападения на одну из пострадавших он работал, что засвидетельствовали его коллеги. Работал он кстати, в модной индустрии, как сейчас бы сказали — делал искусственные цветы.  
Майлз хмыкнул.  
— Синенькие?  
— Таких подробностей историй не сохранила, — вредно ответил Эд и потянулся за следующим сэндвичем, — но если хотите, "Ньюгейтский календарь" к вашим...  
— Подождите, подождите!..  
Майлз и Эд повернулись к Джо. Тот тер виски, на лице у него застыло мученическое выражение.  
— Что-то здесь не так. Нет баланса!  
— В смысле? — спросил Майлз.  
Джо махнул рукой на пуговицы перед ними.  
— Видите? Их пять групп, но они неравные. Нет, подождите, Эд, кого еще подозревали?  
— Поймавшего его жениха одной из жертв, — послушно отозвался тот. — Считали, что он специально оговорил Уильямса, чтобы получить награду за якобы преступника.  
— Лорд Эшли, — забормотал Джо, — нет, не годится... Первая жертва работала моделью, но и только...  
— И цветов на платье у нее не было, — добавил Майлз, засопев.  
— Доусон имеет какое-то отношение к моде?  
— Отец владеет парой магазинов на Оксфорд-стрит, — сказал Майлз.  
— Так-так-так, — снова забормотал Джо. — Что-то я упускаю... Что-то прямо у меня перед носом, а я не вижу...  
— Пуговицы у тебя перед носом, — сказал Майлз, — напоминаю. Пять групп по три штуки, синие из них две, голубая, зеленая и желтая. Что?  
— Синие, Майлз!  
— Ну да, и что?  
— Должен быть оранжевый, но вместо него снова синий! Это Доусон!  
— Почему? — спросил Эд.  
— Ты сказал, что он думал, будто переходил на зеленый, а он переходил на красный! Он дальтоник, не различает цвета. Это его ошибка, не наша, мы правильно угадали!  
— Очень даже может быть, — поддержал Эд.  
Майлз фыркнул и завертел головой, будто ему жал галстук.  
— Ничего я в твоих дальтониках не понимаю, но из-за твоих подозрений не посажу. Доказательств нет, а комиссар нам головы поотрывает.  
Джо бросился к папкам, лежавшим на краю стола.  
— Вот, — воскликнул он, потрясая бумагами, — смотрите, смотрите — Доусон был на каждом из этих последних приемов…  
— Вместе с кузеном, — напомнил Майлз. — И репутация у того похуже будет.  
— Но ты признаешь, что больше подозреваемых нет?  
Майлз махнул рукой.  
— Нет. Никого не попалось. И какой у этого Доусона мотив?  
— Вы забываете, — вмешался Эд, — что мотив у него может быть совершенно особенный и не слишком постижимый, если убивает он по цветам радуги, как предположил Джо.  
— Псих, короче.  
— Неуравновешенный, сержант, скажем так. Вы хотите, чтобы он убивал девушек по цвету платья и при этом думал о материальной выгоде?  
— Было бы неплохо, — проворчал Майлз. — Ну и что ты предлагаешь?  
— Слежку, — удивленно сказал Джо. — Как же еще? И это не так сложно, как кажется — все убиты или ранены на приемах, на всех дорогие платья. Значит, нам нужно следить за ним не все время, а только на громких мероприятиях. А днем достаточно одного сотрудника.  
— И как ты собираешься пролезть на эти танцы с балами?  
Джо широко улыбнулся.  
— У меня тоже есть связи.

***  
— Псих, я же говорил, — сказал Майлз через два дня в курилке, куда забрел до смерти уставший Джо.  
— Но… разве это достаточная причина? — не веря спросил тот. — Он попал под машину из-за той девушки, но она же не толкала!  
— Ага, а просто сказала на перекрестке, что свет зеленый. А оказалось, что это про платье. Ты думаешь, психам много надо?  
Джо пожал плечами.  
— Но это настолько нелогично! Я думал, у него есть причина более важная.  
— Например?  
— Ну… детская травма. И цвета напоминали о ней.  
— Может, тебе еще и убивать надо по учебнику анатомии? — и Майлз забросил окурок в урну. — Сколько ты ему мозги ни просвечивай, до конца не узнаешь. А если он еще и на таблетки после больницы подсел, то там такие тараканы бегают — нам и не снилось.  
— Все равно! Почему он не мог выбрать причину логичнее?  
Майлз закатил глаза.  
— Ты на первую жертву его раскрутил?  
— Не я, — ответил Джо, — Кент. Он спокойнее. Я просто… стоял там, смотрел. Иногда спрашивал. Поедем выкапывать прямо сейчас?  
— О господи, умник. Команда уже выехала, с медэкспертом и прочими. Завтра будет тебе в морге в наилучшем виде.  
Джо передернуло, и Майлз решил, что пора пускать в ход тяжелую артиллерию.  
— Поехали ко мне, — сказал он. — Дочка о тебе спрашивала.  
— Правда?  
Сержант с удовольствием пронаблюдал, как его начальник покраснел и заулыбался. Сам он до сих пор не мог понять, почему его трехлетняя дочь считала Джо почти предметом домашней обстановки.  
— А то, — сказал он. — Хочет, чтобы ты помог ей рыбок в пруду пересчитать.


End file.
